


Talking In Code

by timmyyturnerr



Category: Avengers, Movieverse everything, The Avengers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, M/M, Multi, Steve draws, i need like smut lessons or something, probably to the alcohol one??? idk i havent finished this yet, this isn't tumblr why am i tagging all this fucking shit, wow that sounded suggestive, wow um?? i might put smut in here but i'm fucking bad at smut so don't get your hopes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmyyturnerr/pseuds/timmyyturnerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all of the Avengers move into the Avengers Mansion, Tony realizes that Steve could use a friend, which ends up as something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cars

“Here we are,” Tony said, smiling at us, looking upon our faces, expecting, hoping we would be impressed, but not really caring at the same time.

I was sitting in an extremely large and expensive limo with Stark Industries plastered on the door and the team sitting inside. A week ago, Director Fury had dropped it on us that we would have to move into either the Stark Tower, or Tony would have to build a place for us all to stay together. Something to do with the fact that if there’s a dire emergency than we’d all have to be able to assemble immediately rather than taking a week or so to get all of us together. We’d been doing it that way for the two years we’d been a team, and so far, it hadn’t worked out as we’d hoped. So far, Tony had had to pay for the re-build of a small section of The Statue of Liberty when it was only me and him because the rest of the team was half way across the world.

Tony, rather than giving up his Tower, had said:

“I have a place,” he had rolled his eyes at the director.

And, it turned out, he did have a place. It was an enormous- although enormous itself sounded like a bit of an understatement- mansion, with a huge yard and pool. Tony had also stated that it had a fitness center, movie theater, pretty much anything you could imagine. He’d laughed when I’d questioned a Bowling Alley. I can’t even bowl. The only thing he’d added was, the gate leading up to the drive to the house (which, you had to drive your car into an underground garage) read, Avengers Mansion. I didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Do you like it?” Tony urged, since no one had answered him yet. I gave him a look.

“Why is it so big?” I asked. I was about a hundred percent sure Tony rolled his eyes, but I couldn’t be positive because he was wearing dark sunglasses.

“Oh, Steve,” Tony said to me, looking at me. “If I’m going to be forced to live with a pair of aliens, two assassins who’ve tried to cut open my balls on multiple occasions, a scraggly dude who sometimes turns into an enormous green rage monster- sorry, Bruce, but you’ll forgive me later, wait ‘till you see the workshop- and a super soldier, I’m not taking my chances for mjolnir to hit me in the face during an argument through a wall.” Then, he looked outwardly at everyone.

“Besides, this was the biggest house I have, and it was collecting dust. I’ve had it refurnished from the ancient stuff, but if there’s something you’re missing just get on your computer and order it- there’s a link to the SI bank account on the computers- and it’ll be here tomorrow.” Tony tapped his hand against his knee while we drove down into the garage. It was dark, and there were a ton of other cars down there. The last thing I’d expected Tony to say was, “Now, let me show you your cars.” 

We stepped out of the limo and into the garage. It was dim-lit and the walls were painted black, and I could’ve sworn that there was a small layer of smoke or fog around our feet to add dramatic effect.

“Natasha!” Tony said, stepping over, patting her on the shoulder. “Is this your baby?” he pointed at the car nearest to us: a way-expensive looking car, all black. In between the headlights, rather than a front lisence plate, it had the hour-glass like Black Widow symbol in red. Nat curiously, after taking the car key from Tony (who’d taken it off of a key-ring which stored a ton of other keys, and I didn’t know why he could’ve even picked it out, because they all looked the same) and she sat in the car.

We all leaned down just a bit to see her face as she inspected the car. Leather interior, it smelled great, it was beautiful. Natasha looked blank, but Tony had a smug smile. She stepped out of the car, and looked him straight in the eye. Even I shuttered.

“So you just went out and bought us all bat mobiles? Just, got us some custom cars.” She said finally.

“I live to please,” replied Tony, quickly. He knew Nat was going to test him. I smirked a bit.

Natasha paused. She looked back at the car. Then, she pocketed the car key and said, “It’s perfect, Tony, thank you.” with a small smile.

We looked back at the cars Tony had gotten everyone. Clint had a dark purple thing, similar to Natasha’s, only it shot arrows through the headlights and taillights and had a better musical sound system. Bruce’s was much more subtle- white, nice interior. Tony also said, that, if Bruce ever begins to Hulk, the car will automatically stop and the doors will open making it easy access if Bruce needed to get out of the car. Thor and Loki had learned to drive, although Thor was still a little rusty although is training had been longer. Thor had gotten a grey truck and Loki a bright green sports car. 

“You are a smart one, Stark,” Loki had said, a grin on his face. 

“Okay, so, Cap. I brought your motorcycle down here, but I got you another one.” Tony said. I looked up at him, but Tony wasn’t looking back, he was looking forward, and so I looked forward, and there was a motorcycle alright.

My other one was sitting behind it. But this one was more modern. A sleek electric blue, leather seat, just sitting there in front of me like it was no big deal. Like I could’ve bought it myself or something.

“I don’t know what to say,” I said. 

Tony knew I liked it, he didn’t take it offensively. “A thank you would be nice. Or, a, Oh, Tony, It’s beautiful, I love it, let’s get married!” I snorted at that as he slapped my back. 

“Really, though, thank you,” I said, but he didn’t reply or didn’t hear me as we entered the house for the rest of the tour.

The house had been enormous and had contained everything Tony had said. A gym, a bar, a bowling alley, indoor and outdoor pool, a room with just a boxing rink, a movie theater. Pretty much everything I’d never know what to do with, besides the gym. There was also, of course, a kitchen, multiple bathrooms and living rooms, and a ton of bedrooms, including those that would be left unused for guests.

Tony showed everyone to their bedrooms, leaving them there to look around (and unpack their bags, which were waiting on their bare mattresses). We eventually made it to my room, which was in the furthest corner of the house, near the library and gym. 

“There’s a small art studio around the corner for you. It was supposed to be like, what, the sixth guest bedroom, but I figured you’d like an art studio,” Tony said, before I opened the door to my bedroom.  
I turned and looked at him. Tony and I weren’t good friends or anything, but we’d left Manhattan two years ago with good thoughts of each other, and we could usually stand one another. It was only every once and awhile that I couldn’t stand Stark and we’d go off on each other, but that came rarely these days. 

“Thank you, Stark. For everything. This,” I said, gesturing outwardly with my hands, “is really nice of you to do for everyone.”

Tony looked away from me, past me, behind me. “Yeah, um, thanks Steve. It was nothing, just an order from Fury.” And then he walked away with a, Night, Rogers.

That was the Stark I knew. And I didn’t know how I felt about that anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Tony's POV, he describes in detail his experience with living with the Avengers after a week.

If I was gonna put it lightly, living with the Avengers fucking sucked so far.

Thor had fucked up two coffee tables by dropping his hammer on them, Clint had blown up the microwave- motherfucker honestly couldn’t cook worth shit- and Natasha had nearly broken Loki’s arm when he tried to scare her when she was walking downstairs at six in the morning. I’d been the one to drive him to the E.R. for an x-ray, because he was insisting it was broken when there was nothing wrong.  
So, yeah, it was going great.

A week in, and none of us were dead or close to it. There were a hell of a lot of paparazzi outside trying to take pictures, but besides that, everything was pretty normal. Steve woke up every morning and made breakfast for ten large families before he went down to the gym during the ungodly hours of the morning. I didn’t understand how any of the others managed to wake up that early, exception of Clint. Pepper said this:

Pepper: Tony, most people have the ability to wake up before eleven in the morning.

Me: Pepper, most people have the ability not to live with five freaks, but unfortunately, I am not one of those people.

Pepper: Did you just call your team a bunch of freaks? You love Thor and Clint and Bruce, shut up.

Me: I could fire you. You just told your boss to shut up.

Pepper: Tony, c’mon, it’s not that bad. Besides, if you hate everyone so much, you can just sulk in your room.

And so on.

I hadn’t sulked in my room, though. I am not a Room Sulker. I went out and I did stuff. Just like I was doing stuff now. This was sitting in the living room watching Natasha beat up Clint. It was something he’d said about her boobs, and I didn’t really know exactly when it’d happened, but he’d been on the floor with his arm behind his back and she was telling him to apologize but he was too busy yelling that her knee was in his crotch.

Steve was sort of sitting to the side, staring at them, and I didn’t know if he was staring at Natasha’s boobs or not, and if we as a team were ever bonding past silent dinners at Shwarma, this was it. But I’d be staring at Natasha’s boobs. Thor was definitely staring at Natasha’s boobs. Bruce was trying not to stare at Natasha’s boobs. Pepper, who didn’t reside in the Mansion but was always there, was typing on her Stark Tablet and wincing at Clint’s profanities.

I nudged Steve in the arm as Natasha elbowed Clint in the small of his back. “Liking the gym?” 

Steve jumped at my nudge, probably was too mesmerized in the ass of Nat because it was pointing profoundly in his direction, and said, “Oh, yeah, it’s, uh, really, you know, good.”

I seriously wondered how Steve was even Captain America. He can always give orders fine, yelling and helping civilians and taking down villains, whatever, but when it came down to it Steve was still the person he was when he weighed ninety pounds and couldn’t run for ten minutes without wheezing. 

Okay, and yes, maybe I’d read his file a few times over. And looked up as many pictures as I could. But that was besides the point of how I felt about Steve.

He was always so reserved. To him, we were, “The Team”. Or, basically, Dr. Banner, Stark (I’m Mr. Stark on his good days), Miss. Romanoff or Agent Romanoff, and Barton. Not Bruce, Tony, Natasha, and Clint. Well, everyone calls Clint by his last name (exception: Natasha), but that was also besides the point. Loki was always Loki, but that was because he’d always been Loki, because none of us really even knew his last name. Thor insisted it was Odinson, and Loki insisted it wasn’t, but he didn’t say whatever his real last name was, so he was just Loki.

What Steve needed was a friend. And that, in all honesty, was probably the most hypocritical thing I’ve ever thought in a non-mean way. I had two friends to that day, and maybe they didn’t really count all that much anyway. Pepper was my ex-girlfriend and barely counted as anything more than my assistant and C.E.O. anymore, and Rhodey and I barely talked outside of texting, which he didn’t like to do, and I was always too busy to do.

So, basically, if you had a different definition of friend than I did, I didn’t have any friends. And God knew that neither did Steve. I mean, Coulson might’ve counted. They talked a lot. They laughed together. But when it came down to it, in all honesty, I didn’t think that Coulson would ever get past the fact that he was having a laugh with Captain Fucking America. He’d just never get past that fact. Steve knew it, too. Not that I didn’t love Coulson, but.

While I thought this, Clint had apologized to Natasha and she’d gotten him ice with a punch to the shoulder. Thor had gone to make himself a sandwich. Loki hadn’t even been in the room at all. Pepper was too absorbed in her work to do anything but sit and let her corneas burn staring at her computer screen. Bruce had walked away, probably blushing at the fact he had been having an internal war with himself about Nat’s boobs. And Steve was sitting next to me, awkwardly because I’d tried to make small talk and failed.

Sometimes I wondered why I even tired. But I was stubborn, so.

“Why do you get up so early?” I’d asked.

“I’m a morning person,” Steve had replied.

Me: When did you learn to cook?

 

Steve: My mom taught me when I stayed home because of my asthma.

Me: One time, when I was like eleven or something, my mom tried to teach me to make eggs, but I burnt them and then I puked because I had the flu.

 

Steve: Why were you out of bed if you had the flu?

Me: I didn’t think I had the flu at the time, we found out later.

Steve: Cool story.

Me: Thanks.

And that was it, basically. We sat for a few more minutes before I’d said,

“Have you ever seen Sherlock?” I’d asked, because I already knew Steve would say no.

“No,” he’d said. See? I know things.

“Ohmygodstevelemmishowyou,” I’d replied, freaking out, even though I already knew he was going to say no.

“I don’t really think we should, I mean, I don’t usually watch TV.” Steve replied. But I was going to have none of it.

“Okay, well, Steve, if you’re not going to make an exception for Supernatural and Doctor Who, you have to make an exception for Sherlock. C’mon, you’ll love it; Sherlock was around in the 40’s, right?” I said, as I grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the movie theater portion of the house. I was literally pretty much dragging him; he wasn’t making much of an effort to walk and it had taken the breath out of me.

-

We had just watched the first Episode of Sherlock and Steve’s face was priceless.

I couldn’t tell if he was excited or confused, because the expression on his face had been unforgettable.

“Did you like it?” I’d asked as I put the empty popcorn bowl on the floor, rubbing the butter off my fingers and onto my jeans. “Yes,” Steve said. “Yeah, it was really good.” 

I smiled. “I knew you’d like it, Rogers. The teenagers on tumblr think that John and Sherlock should date each other.” 

“The teenagers on who think what?” Steve asked, looking at me.

“Nothing,” I’d replied. 

We sat like that for a few minutes or so before I said, “We’ll watch the second episode tomorrow?” and he’d said, “I’d like that.” 

And then Pepper politely walked into the movie theater room, grabbed me by the shirt with her manicured (and considerably sharp) nails, snapping at me that she’d been looking for me all over the goddamned enormous house, and I had a SI event to attend in less than forty minutes, and I still smelled like oil and other gross stuff from spending my previous night in the workshop.

And I could hear Steve sigh as he stood up to leave after Pepper dragged me away. 

Steve was back to the normal Steve Rogers, but I’d felt accomplished, because I’d brought out the one I’d wanted to see. The real one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this funny but did it work??? of course not  
> anyways heres' this  
> i'm shooting for ten chapters here but idk i have no idea how i want it to end  
> fml

**Author's Note:**

> i just want anyone to know who reads this that i haven't completed this fic in real life, and usually when I havent completed something it takes a long time for me to update shit because I dont feel like it like 90% of the time, so if you like this(these) chapter(s) then I would bookmark this or something??? i dont even know how this website works dont ask me
> 
> ALSO IT REVOLVES FROM STEVE AND TONY's POINT OF VIEWS IF THAT WASNT ALREADY OBVIOUS


End file.
